The Will of Determination
by DMan51
Summary: Peach is sick and tire of everybody thinking she is useless, so she took Daisy's offer to replace Luigi for Bowser's Championship Tennis Tournament to prove to her friends that she is not useless, damsel-in-distress. What is Bowser's true intentions for a tournament?


**Author's Note: This is my first time whiting a Mario Story so I hope I did justice with the characters. This is the introduction of the story so the next chapter will pick up the pace. I accept constructive criticism. **

Today was a bright sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Inside the castle, lived the sole ruler of the said kingdom Princess Peach, who is in her bedroom with her best friend Princess Daisy, discussing about a sports event.

"Oh Daisy! You know I not very athletic at all, I'm no good at playing tennis, I have a weak body an-," Before Peach can finish, Daisy raised her voice to calmed her down. "Peach! Relax. I know you're not an athlete, I need a replacement partner for the grand Tennis Tournament that, Bowser put together. That's why I'm here to help you become one." Daisy said with a smile on face as she put her right hand on Peach's shoulder.

Peach was about to respond when a voice yelled out, her and Daisy's name. "Master Peach, Master Daisy, dinner is ready." Coming Toadsworth! Peach yelled backed.

As the two princesses came down the stairs, Mario and Yoshi were there having a conversation. "For the last time-a Yoshi, spaghetti does not come from a brain, Mario said irritably.

Yoshi then looked at the spaghetti, and nearly dip his finger in it before, the toad chef slap his hand away. "Don't touch zi food! Wait till her highness arrive." said the chef angrily.

Mario and Toad began laughing, "Hey, that's not funny," Yoshi glared playfully at them.

When Peach and Daisy came, all the guys stood up, waiting for the Princess to have a seat. When the Princesses sat, everyone sat down as well.

"You all don't have to do that all the time," Peach said giggling. "I don't understand that stuff anyway." Yoshi mumbled, hoping no one heard him. As Toadsworth serve the food to everyone including himself, Mario notice that Peach was deep in thought. "What's wrong Peach, it looks like someone ate your cake," Mario said looking ay her curiously.

Oh it's nothing Peach smiled, hoping Mario will buy in to her lie. Peach then look around and notice that Luigi was missing. Say, Mario what happened to Luigi, Peach said hoping to change the subject.

Mario notice her behavior, but never addressed the issue and went with the flow with a serious expression, "Luigi got-a poisoned by accidentally-a eating a poison-a mushroom. I keep telling the guy not to eat the darn thing, but he did and end up in the hospital." Mario paused as he sucked the spaghetti in his mouth then continued. But he ate a one-up mushroom and is fast asleep now." I'm so sorry to hear that, Peach said with concern in her voice.

While Mario was talking to Peach, Yoshi was wolfing down his spaghetti and meatballs. "_This stuff is good I want more of this spaghetti thing." _Yoshi thought as he took more spaghetti from the pot via using his tong.

Daisy who was on the other side, perked up as Mario mentioned Luigi. "Speaking of Luigi, he was originally supposed to be on my team, until the incident with the mushroom." Daisy then turn to Peach with a smile on her face as the latter raised her eyebrow in confusion. "What?" Peach ask confused. "Peach here is going to be my new teammate for Bowser's championship Tournament." Daisy said proudly.

Everybody on the table, save for Peach and Daisy said one thing. "WHAAAAAAAAAT!"

Mario was the first one to recover from the shock spoke first. "W-WHY Peach, Bowser will just kidnap her again, and I have to go on an adventure to rescue her again." Mario said through clinch teeth.

"Yeah, look at her she just too frail and dainty to come and accompany you in this little odeal of yours." Yoshi said as he grab and hold up Peach's right arm, whilst she try breaking free but couldn't, until he loosing his grip on her arm.

"I'm not some weak delicate damsel-in-distress, who gets kidnapped and becomes the hero's trophy for his accomplishments, plus its my opportunity to confront Bowser event in a harmless way, such as playing sports! Peach yelled, red in the face from embarrassment, but deep down, she enjoyed being rescued by Mario from Bowser.

Daisy then gathered their attention by coughing. "I wasn't thinking at the time, but I'm not regretting it now." Daisy declared proudly, as she finished the last of her food.

"I going to start training her tomorrow at five o'clock in the morning." Daisy proclaimed confidently.

"Five o'clock in the morning! That's too early for me Peach complained."

"Too bad, this is serious business, and I need your help me to reach that goal, for the best tennis player in the world." Daisy said with a serious expression on her face.

Peach fought the urge to roll her eyes but, accepted on accompanying her for her goal anyway.

"As long you're-a okay, then I'm not-a worry. Mario said in a reassuring smile, but in his mind he was cringing in fear of Peach getting kidnapped again.

Peach smiled brightly. "Oh Mario."

"I gotta go and check on Luigi, catch you all later, and Peach, five in the morning! Daisy said as she left the castle."

"I'm stuffed" Yoshi said as he walked out of the castled, See ya guys tomorrow. Yoshi said before he went through the exit.

"He ate the whole thing!" Toad exclaimed as he opened the pot and no trace of spaghetti and meatballs were left.

"That's Yoshi for you." Mario said as he was walking towards Peach and hugged her.

"Do your best in the tournament angel, and… if Bowser start antagonizing you and kidnap you again ca-" before Mario can finish, Peach cut him off. "I won't allow that to happen again. I'm doing this for Daisy, this means everything for her. She said as she lean forward to Mario. I'll just defend myself, don't you ever underestimate me like that again Mario. Peach said a bit annoyed by everybody looking at her as a useless damsel in distress. She gave him a kiss on his left cheek that made his face beam in happiness.

Alright, I won't underestimate-a you like that again, Mario smiled and bowed down and left the castle.

Two hours after the guest left, Peach was in her living room,

"Master Peach it's getting late, perhaps its getting close to bed time." Toadsworth said as he was carrying clean laundry to her room. "I know you don't have to tell me all the time." Peach said dismissively. "Anyway I'm taking a shower" Yarned Peach as she went up stairs.

When she took her shower, she observed her for a while. "I'm really am frail, and dainty." Peach commented as she remembered Yoshi's statement. She then tried to flex her muscle and poked it with her finger but, was unsatisfied on how flabby it was. She then wrapped the towel around her body, and left the bathroom.

After she dressed up in her night gown, thoughts about, the types of hard training regime Daisy will put her through was running in her mind.

**AN: Read and Review!**


End file.
